


Fine Print

by leixy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leixy/pseuds/leixy
Summary: Semi was called to the library for unusual reasons.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, please bear with me and enjoy. 
> 
> I haven't written anything in a long time and I just love SemiShira and I hope I did them justice.
> 
> I will edit and check for grammatical errors, I did this all in my phone and will edit it as soon as I get my hands on a laptop.

"Do you still not have it?" irritation evident in Shirabu's voice and face.

"No, Shirabu, the book still hasn't been returned. I already told you this for the third time this hour," the librarian rolled his eyes, annoyed that Shirabu is back again to ask for a book that's supposed to be returned today. "Here's what I'll do, I'll send you a message as soon as it gets returned and I'll keep it safe here so it doesn't get borrowed." Shirabu still doesn't look convinced, with a roll of his eyes the librarian added, "I'll even tell the next shift to keep it for you."

Shirabu beamed at the librarian, "thank you Sato-san." Sato ruffled Shirabu's hair, "You're lucky you get haircuts from my girlfriend. Now go back to practice. My shift is about to finish."

As soon as Shirabu reached the gym, his phone alerted him of a new message.  _ "Your book is here. It was returned before I was replaced by the next shift but I put a sticky note so your ass won't get anxious. Good luck with practice."  _ Attached was an image of the book he needed with a yellow sticky note in barely legible handwriting,  _ the guy from the volleyball club with weird hair _ .

"Is my hair really that weird?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, with your angled bangs like that, your hair is definitely weird," Shirabu snapped his head to the right to see Semi standing beside him. "Says the guy with a bad bleach job."

"I don't have a bad bleach job, I had it done like this on purpose. I like the tips dark. It's called setting a trend."

"At least you get to  _ set _ something," Shirabu smirked and left a stunned Semi behind.

Shirabu is visibly relaxed during practice since he got his book waiting for him. He needed to make a review for that book and his school only has three copies and he doesn't have time to apply for permission to go outside. He has been going back to the library for a week anytime he can spare, waiting for a copy to be returned.

He doesn't know how he keeps on missing the books being returned but he only had a month left before submitting the book review so he pestered Sato-san today since he was informed that the book was supposed to be returned today and the other two copies were checked out yesterday and will be due next week.

When practice ended, he diligently cleaned up and quickly changed his clothes and rushed to the library to grab the book he reserved. He passed by Reon outside of the library probably waiting for someone. He greeted him and quickly excused himself and went inside.

He saw Semi looking at the cover of the book with confusion visible in his face, he didn't see the title but the color of the cover looked familiar.

"Semi-san, you're supposed to open the book to know what it's about. The cover won't tell you everything," Semi looked up and saw a smirking Shirabu, "or do you not know how to use a book?" 

Semi sighed from annoyance but decided not to say anything.

"What, no retorts Semi-san?" Shirabu teased, "this is the first time I see you inside the library and you looked confused, what book are you looking at? They don't have any manga here though, you might wanna borrow from Tendou-senpai."

Semi pinched the root of his nose and looked at Shirabu, "I'm not really in the mood right now to make retorts. I just found out that even the librarians think I have weird hair." Semi plucked something from the cover of the book he was holding and showed it to Shirabu.

It was a yellow sticky note with familiar scrawny handwriting and the words even more so familiar,  _ the guy from the volleyball club with weird hair. _

His eyes widened at the realization, his senpai was holding his book. The senpai that he indirectly called illiterate is holding his book.

"Here I thought someone was gonna hand me a letter confessing their undying love for me." Semi looked at the still speechless Shirabu, "I'm going now Shirabu but don't think that I didn't hear your insults."

He stared at the door where Semi exited, he hadn't noticed it when Taichi was next to him, "You're still crushing on Semi-senpai? I thought you said you were over him already?"

"He has my book and I called him illiterate." Taichi's eyes widened from shock. "You did what?"

"I was just teasing him because he was in the library and he was looking confusedly at the book and it was so cute. So I said things to him without my filter working. I have a review due in a month and that copy was for me. I didn't know he had my book, Sato-san, the librarian left a note that it was for me but the person on duty right now must have misunderstood because Sato-san left a very vague description on who it-" he felt Taichi flick his forehead.

"Stop hitting me Taichi, my brain cells are gonna die."

"Your brain cells are dead, that's your chance to flirt with him. You insulting him is not flirting, he probably thinks you hate him."

"But-"

"No, him also teasing you is not his way of flirting back. Go chase him and flirt properly. Act cute. He probably thinks your hair is cute."

Shirabu jogged outside to catch up with Semi to ask for his book not to flirt with him. It didn't take long for him to catch up with Semi, he saw that he was with Reon and all thoughts of flirting banished.  _ Abort mission. Flirting not found. Error 404. _

"Semi-senpai!" Shirabu called. Semi turned around to see Shirabu running towards him and Taichi a few feet behind him. The two stopped when they were about a couple of feet close.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your insults today Shirabu. I'm having a bad day enough as it is," Semi uttered.

"Told you," Taichi whispered to Shirabu that earned him a glare and an elbow to the stomach from his smaller friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that the book is supposed to be for me, there's only three copies and that's supposed to be reserved for me," Shirabu has never felt so small in his entire life before this moment.

"So you're the-"

"Yes," Shirabu nodded, "I'm the volleyball club member with weird hair." His gaze never left his foot, he knows it was rude of him to say that his senpai was illiterate. He just doesn't know how to talk to Semi properly. His friends and teammates are used to his sharp tongue and Semi's the only one who barks back.

When he looked at Semi, he saw the devil smiling at him. He took a step back, gulped, and tried to stand his ground.

Reon smacked Semi's back that caused the latter to stumble. Semi just glared at Reon, "Stop scaring Shirabu. Give him the book, I don't even know why you borrowed that book again. You already read that three times."

"You read The Stranger by Albert Camus three times? What, once wasn't enough for you to digest it?"

Semi snapped, "No, Shirabu Kenjiro, I read it three times because I like how it is written. The emotions it showed. How I can relate to the characters. So, no, Shirabu Kenjiro, once was enough for me to digest it but I read it for fun when I get bored from reading the assigned books for World Lit."

Shirabu went quiet, this is the first time that Semi snapped in front of him because of what he said.

"Cool, now give him the book, he needs it for a book review," it was Taichi who answered.

"No, I won't, it's under my name in the records and I want to read it again."

"I need it for World Lit, I only have a month left before the due date," Shirabu pleaded.

"A month is still too long, you can wait for it till I return the book."

Shirabu looked at Semi with pleading eyes.

"He's a nerd like that," Taichi commented.

"And Eita's a nerd who's studying french so he can read the book in it's full context," Reon jibed.

"You know French?" Shirabu asked in shock.

" _ Juste un tout petit peu _ ," Semi said confidently, besides no one else can understand what he just said.

"Nerd," Reon and Taichi teased in unison.

"Semi- _ senpai _ can I please borrow the book?" Shirabu asked.

"No," Semi turned around and walked away, Reon followed and thwacked his back.

"Kenjiro, if you didn't insult him on a daily basis he might have lent you it. So much for your flirting," Taichi exclaimed loudly.

"Can you shut up Taichi, they can still hear you," Shirabu glared at Taichi.

Shirabu glanced at Semi and Reon that seemed to stopped a few feet away from them. Reon looked at Taichi and smiled, "That's how he flirts?" Taichi nodded, "Yeah, like a grade schooler. He thinks that if he teases his crush, they'd like him back." He earned another elbow to the stomach with his comment.

"You heard that Eita," Reon tapped Semi in the shoulder. Reon whispered something to Semi that made the latter look at Shirabu.

"So you like me?" Semi asked with a shit eating grin while Shirabu wished for the earth to swallow him. At that moment he couldn't find anything interesting to look at besides his shoes. Another pair of shoes entered his field of vision and he knows whose it is just by the size.

"If you're here to make fun of me, don't. You can keep the bo-" Semi lifted his face to make him look at him in the eye. "Meet me at the library on Saturday, I'll help you with your book review. I'm keeping this book hostage and I know who borrowed the other two books so don't think you can wait for them to return it," Semi winked and left Shirabu stunned and Taichi snickering.

"God, who knew you guys flirt the same way. I thought boys outgrow that childish behavior when they reach middle school," was the last thing Shirabu heard from Reon before he was dragged by Taichi back to their dorm. He still doesn't know how to process everything that just happened. Was he just asked out on a date by Semi?

Later that night he received a message from Semi.

_ "If you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print." _

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to hear what you think. I have three other drafts that should have been posted earlier but I couldn't finish them so this is what happened instead.
> 
> "Just a little bit" is what Semi said in case y'all were wondering.
> 
> I haven't read the book but I asked a friend about it and it seems interesting and it is written by a French author.


End file.
